Uub
Uub is an extremely powerful human, and a reincarnation of Majin Buu. He is the husband of Bra and father of Ura and Ure. For a full bio visit http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Uub Techniques and Special Abilites Kamehameha - A blue and white energy wave invented by Master Roshi and taught to Uub by Goku. Super Kamehameha - A more powerful version of the Kamehameha. Red Kamehameha - An attack used only by Uub when in his Super Uub form. A red-purple colored Kamehameha approximately at the power of an Ultra Kamehameha. Akai Inazuma - Uub's signature. Uub lifts both hands up in the air similarly to the Super Spirit Bomb formation and generates two balls of sparking red lightning. He throws the balls (they look like ki waves) at the opponent, electrocuting them and burning them. Super Akai Inazuma - A more powerful version of the Akai Inazuma. 10x Akai Inazuma - An incredibly powerful variation of the Akai Inazuma attack only usable by Uub in his Super Uub form. Used to kill Atyuct. Kaioken - Uub was taught this technique by Goku while training in the Hyperbolic time chamber. The user's aura turns red and the user's power increases for a short amount of time. Pure Majin- This increase his power, stamina, kid, and health. Super Kaioken - Kaioken used while in Super Uub form. Spirit Bomb - A blue and white ball of ki made from energy taken from the world. Taught to Uub by Goku. Spirit Grenade - A green ball of ki made from energy taken from the world. Creates a large explosion on impact. Taught to Uub by Goku. Super Spirit Grenade - A more powerful version of the Spirit Grenade. Used against Ize's Fourth Form. Special Beam Cannon - A blue, purple, and orange attack that drills the opponent on contact. Taught to Uub by Piccolo. Dodon Ray - A yellow beam of energy fired from the user's index finger. Taught to Uub by Tien. Super Dodon Ray - A more powerful version of the Dodon Ray. Super Breath Cannon - A green wave of ki fired from the mouth. Taught to Uub by Piccolo. Ultra Breath Cannon - A more powerful version of the Super Breath Cannon. Instant Transmission - A technique that allows the user to teleport to any location they can think of as long as they can find energy to home on to. Taught to Uub by Goku. Transformations Super Uub - A Super Saiyan transformation for uub he can go super uub 1,2 and 3 kind like of super saiyan 1st grade 2nd grade and 3rd grade. Also he can go super uub 1,2 and 3 not 1st grade like super saiyan but for uub. Uub's aura changes red along with his hair. His power increases substantially and allows him to use his Red Kamehameha attacks. Pure Maijn- Uub use this when he is angry or on his own. He looks like kid buu but his hair is still black and his power, stamina, health, and ki increases b y more than a super saiyan 3 Super Human God- A lot like super saiyan god but it is weaker because it is for humans. Their hair is red and you can't sense their power level if their not a god but the still have god ki. Super Human Blue- It is weaker than Super Saiyan Blue. They still have god ki this is a transformation just for humans but when Uub use it he could stan a chance against Super Saiyan Blue goku and Vegeta because he has majin Buu DNA and he can tap in to it while he is fighting